Damn
by MrsPunk
Summary: It takes place before Skulduggery knows China's secret. He comes to her aparment in the middle of the night. I suck at summaries, sorry. R&R please.


It was cold and dark outside as it was pouring down. But in her apartment it was comfortably warm and dry.  
>He liked to be here, even if he would never tell her.<br>The apartment was beautifully decorated, and seemed a perfect match for the beautiful woman living here.

He watched her as she slept on her couch, as he'd sneaked in here earlier. He sat on the coffee table right in front of her, leaning forward.  
>Without thinking he reached for her, caressed her warm cheek with his bony hand.<br>She opened her eyes and he withdrew his hand quickly, cursing himself silently.  
>She looked at him calmly and a smile threatened to burst out but she quickly suppressed it.<br>He leaned back as she propped herself up on her elbow.  
>"Hi", he said. "Hello", she replied.<br>Awkward silence.  
>"You should be more careful", he said after a while.<br>"More careful?", she asked. "Of what?"  
>"People sneaking in here, undetected, while you're asleep. Never know what some people are up to these days."<br>Now she let the smile dance on her lips. Was he concerned for her well-being?  
>"Nobody sneaks in here, undetected. I've known you were here since you walked in."<br>He was taken aback by this. She knew that he had been watching her, and had let him do so.  
>Thoughts, forbidden ones, entered his mind. He pushed them down.<br>"How? I was quiet, or at least I thought I was."  
>"You were quiet, until you banged into the dresser by the door. That was very clumsy of you, I had thought you were slightly more graceful than that."<br>"I didn't ´bang´into the dresser. It.. um..attacked me?"  
>She tilted her head as she looked at him, still smiling.<br>"That seems highly unlikely, as furniture doesn't move on its own."

He didn't know how to respond so he let the silence enter as she sat up on the couch.  
>Meanwhile, another question popped into his mind.<br>"How did you know it was me?"  
>She looked at him for a while before answering.<br>"You don't have a scent, no cologne or anything."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yes, and also, I heard you swearing when you.. were 'attacked' by the dresser."  
>He turned to look at the dresser by the door and she followed his motion.<br>"Evil dresser", he muttered.  
>"Indeed."<br>"You should probably get rid of it."  
>"Perhaps."<br>Silence entered once more. and they turned to look at each other.  
>Then he spoke very silently and she strained to hear him.<br>"I should go."  
>He took his hat lying next to him on the table, and put it on. When he stood up, he grazed her bare left knee with his hand.<br>When he started to walk towards the door, she rose from the couch to follow him.  
>When they got to the door, he turned to face her.<br>"Why did you come here?", she asked, the question had been on her mind the whole time.  
>He didn't know how to respond that question, at least not without letting her know his true feelings about her.<br>_Damn. I shouldn't have come._  
>She was waiting for an answer, not letting him get away.<br>"I was just in the neighbourhood and though I'd come visit."  
>That was a stupid answer. <em>Damn.<em>  
>But thankfully, he had no face to betray him. He was certain he'd be blushing if he did.<br>She arched her left eyebrow and looked at him with a look of scepticism upon her face.  
>"In the middle of the night?"<br>"Uh, yeah. I didn't know you'd be asleep."  
><em>Damn. Damn. Damn. Go away, just walk out of here now.<em>  
>She crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly.<br>"People sleep at night. I am a person, I sleep. You may lack the need for it, but I still need to."  
>"Of course. I sometimes forget about..those things."<br>_Liar. That was a lie. Leave now, before she realises it._  
>"I really should be leaving now."<br>"Be careful of the dresser."  
>There was a smile that played on her lips. He wished he could return that smile.<br>He had found himself wishing for a lot of things whenever she was around. Like being able to tell her the truth, about his feelings.  
>Being able to kiss her.<br>"I'll be back."  
>"I have no doubt of that. It doesn't seem to go many days before you're back here."<br>"I know how much I annoy you when I visit, and that amuses me."  
>"Glad I could amuse you."<br>He opened the door and walked outside. She leaned on the doorframe.  
>"I highly doubt you're glad about that."<br>"I guess you'll never know for certain."  
>She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.<br>Leaning back, she whispered; "I'll see you soon."  
>Then she backed into the apartment and closed the door. He turned around and walked away.<p>

_Damn._


End file.
